Fighting for Us
by Jupiter's Promise
Summary: LA. Legolas meets Arwen for the first time. They become friends, but trouble is brewing on the borders of Greenwood. Begins with Legolas and Arwen as children but just add reviews and they will grow. Complete! Should be readable.
1. In which the stage is set

"Ah, the two most radiant elves in all middle earth." Elrond's smile spread as his wife  
  
and daughter stepped into the room. Arwen smiled and ran up to her father as he knelt  
  
and opened his arms to her. "This ball will be my chance to finally show off my beautiful  
  
Evenstar." He exclaimed with an even broader grin. The Festival of Stars was an annual  
  
event held once every 100 years in Rivendell. It was a chance for Elves of all kinds to  
  
gain favor with Elrond, and get a free meal while they were at it. From all over Middle  
  
Earth elves traveled unfathomable distances to reach the great city, and all were invited,  
  
even those.less favorable with Elrond. Still, no matter who you were, friend or foe, you  
  
didn't just turn down Elrond's invitation to this particular event. Arwen's anxiety peaked  
  
as she glanced past the curtain out into the main ballroom. "Are you ready little one?"  
  
asked her mother soothingly. Gulping, Arwen, with a nod surer than she felt ran up in  
  
between her brothers. Their parents were behind them. "Don't worry." Elohir whispered  
  
"If you mess up remember: There's only 99% of the elven race watching you for any sign  
  
of weakness or imperfection." Looking up at him, Arwen's eyes resembled those of a  
  
small animal caught in headlights.er lanterns. However she had no time to question him  
  
further since at that moment her father's voice echoed through the chamber. "Announce  
  
us!" he called to an unseen servant. Instantly the music coming from the ballroom  
  
stopped, and they heard resounding trumpets. The curtains parted, and bright light  
  
banished the shadows of Arwen's sanctuary. She felt her mothers reassuring hand  
  
squeeze her shoulder. There was no going back now. Taking a deep breath, she stepped  
  
into the twinkling room.  
  
They reined the horses to a stop, as a guard from Rivendell approached. "State you name  
  
and place of dwelling brother." the guard requested firmly. "I am Thranduil, lord of  
  
Greenwood." The tall elf on the largest horse replied with authority. "Welcome to  
  
Rivendell my brothers of the trees, His Excellency Lord Elrond expects you." And  
  
without another word the sentry took Thranduil's lead and pulled his horse over a path of  
  
dark stone. Then, when the canopy of trees gave way they beheld a jewel. Pushed into the  
  
corner among the rushing river, the lush, towering trees, and the sheer rock was  
  
Rivendell. The palatial building loomed with both majestic power and beauty. A thousand  
  
lanterns burned from the windows, which were numerous and arched. Also in between  
  
every couple of windows was a balcony. Thranduil shook the boy sitting before him.  
  
Legolas stirred, and opened his eyes. They were sleepy at first, but as soon as they locked  
  
on the magnificence before them they shot open. "This is Rivendell?" he asked in a  
  
perplexed tone. "You seem surprised." Thranduil replied "Forgive me sire, but after  
  
what you told me of Elrond I expected it to be darker, not so beautiful or." Thranduil  
  
narrowed his eyes and grabbed his son by the hair, pulling his head back so that  
  
Thranduil whispered right into his son's ear. "Fool! Do you not realize Elrond's guard  
  
can hear you? I'll have no more talk of that! Not a word about home, my opinions, or the  
  
necromancer, Understand?" the last word was a hiss. Legolas barely nodded, as his  
  
father still had a grip on his tresses. "Good." Thranduil sneered, releasing his son and  
  
turning back to the shimmering building, which now towered right above them. "Shall I  
  
show you to your rooms sire?" the guard inquired. "Greenwood's sovereign stays in the  
  
same quarters every time he visits Rivendell, I shall require no further assistance."  
  
Thranduil replied. "Thank you sir." And with a bow, the guard disappeared back into the  
  
woods. Thranduil started through massive arched gate before them, with Legolas  
  
rushing to keep up. The rest of their party parted with them at the palace walls and  
  
headed in the direction of "Tent City", the makeshift town of guards and servants from  
  
every elven lord, minor and major who attended the ball. Rivendell was huge, but it was  
  
not made to sustain the currently peaking Elven population. Every year Elrond ordered  
  
that only the lord and his immediate family could live in the castle, and every year the  
  
elves continued to bring all their court. This year, just like the last, Thranduil was parted  
  
from his party, and Legolas found himself alone with his father. Legolas tried very hard  
  
to keep pace with the man, but he was weary from the long ride, and he did not know the  
  
way, not to mention that Thranduil's stride was thrice that of Legolas. Soon he fought to  
  
catch even a fleeting glimpse of his father as the elf turned a corner. Shifting his bag to a  
  
new shoulder, Legolas began to wonder which would anger his father more, asking for a  
  
rest, or getting lost. Finally, his father spared him the decision by stopping. He opened a  
  
large set of double doors and they stepped into the luxurious suite that would be their  
  
home for the next week. " I need to get ready as I am already late, Are you coming?"  
  
Thranduil asked as he pulled out a clean, fancy tunic to replace his soiled riding one.  
  
"No, I think I'll just stay here." Legolas answered quietly "Suit yourself." Thranduil  
  
yelled from the bathroom. Then a moment later upon his return he added. "Don't get into  
  
any trouble, and be here when I return. I don't want to search this whole bloody palace  
  
for you." he glanced at the mirror, before stepping out the door and shutting it. For the  
  
first time tonight, Legolas was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief, and fell backwards  
  
onto the bed.  
  
Arwen yawned. She was beyond bored. All around her Elven couples danced, but she  
  
was too young to do this, and had seen no other children her age. As she watched the  
  
twirling couples she caught sight of one she knew. Her father was an excellent dancer,  
  
and her mother was not lacking skill either. They had such grace. Both looked immensely  
  
happy, and satisfied with the other. She watched them until the song ended, and then she  
  
caught her mother's eye. Celebrían smiled sympathetically at her uninterested daughter.  
  
She led Elrond off the dance floor and approached Arwen. "My dear, have you nothing  
  
better to do than sit by your self and mope?" she asked, kneeling down. "Now that I've  
  
been introduced to everyone I don't have anything to do, and there aren't any other  
  
children here." Arwen sighed. Elrond had arrived to hear Arwen's complaint and smiled.  
  
"I think I have just the answer Arwen. My dear friend Jahil arrived late with his son  
  
Jamill. I believe the boy is only a year older than you, would you like me to introduce  
  
you?" Arwen's face brightened immediately. "Oh daddy would you?" she was now  
  
standing. "Anything my lovely little Evenstar." Elrond replied, happy to please her. "I  
  
think I'll go check on the twins." Celebrian said, and with that, Arwen took her father's  
  
hand. "Why haven't I ever met Jahil before?" asked Arwen "Jahil is my Dwarven  
  
Ambassador. Keeps track of our affairs with the dwarves. For that reason, he actually  
  
lives with them most of the time, unless he's reporting back to me." Elrond explained,  
  
"He lives with dwarves???" Arwen asked in a shocked voice. "Hush, here he is, we'll talk  
  
more about it later." Elrond whispered. "Elrond my old friend, blessed is the day of our  
  
meeting!" a tall dark elf called in a thick, strong voice. He was the burliest elf Arwen had  
  
ever seen, and his eyes twinkled with good spirit. "Jahil, I am gladdened by your  
  
presence." Elrond replied as the two embraced. "Listen friend, this is my daughter,  
  
Arwen." "Hello little miss." Jahil held out his hand to her. "An honor to meet you Mr.  
  
Ambassador." Arwen replied, taking his hand. "My daughter would like to meet your  
  
son. Perhaps they might play together." Elrond suggested. "A splendid idea if I do say so.  
  
JAMILL!" Jahil called, causing every other elf in the room to wince thanks to their  
  
sensitive ears. A boy walked towards them. He was about a foot taller than Arwen, and  
  
his hair was cropped short. "He's my age?" Arwen asked, almost frightened. "I thought  
  
he was." Elrond gulped. "Yes pappy?" the boy said in a man's voice. "This here's Elrond  
  
m'boy. He's lord o' Rivendell, and his daughters here too. You guys wanna play?" Jahil  
  
asked. Jamill grunted in reply. "Good Good! Elrond, let's leave these two be." Jahil said  
  
putting his arm around Elrond's shoulder and leading him away. Arwen found herself  
  
alone with Jamill. "C'mon." he said and he walked back towards the place he had come  
  
from. He led her to the giant dining hall where he sat down and called for two pints. "Uhh  
  
I can't actually drink yet." Arwen said "I won't have anything." The server bowed and  
  
left. Jamill meanwhile, wasted no time in grabbing a platter of meat and stuffing his face.  
  
Arwen watched, disgusted, and a little amazed. He obviously ate with Dwarves a lot.  
  
"Wah Sum?" he asked, spewing meat out onto his chin. She shook her head. After he had  
  
consumed an ungodly amount of food and drunken a whole keg of drink he began to talk.  
  
He told her all about dwarves, their habits, their soft spots, even what they liked to eat.  
  
Then after he was done talking about that he began telling her stories of things he had  
  
done. Arwen was stuck. She didn't want to offend the boy.er man, but she had to get  
  
away from him. Luckily desperation kicked her mind into high gear and soon she had a  
  
plan. "Hey Jamill, how about we play a game of Hide and Seek?" she suggested. He  
  
downed the last of his drink and let out a soggy burp. "Alright." "I'll be it first." She said.  
  
"You count to fifty, and when you're done come and find me. The game isn't over unless  
  
you tag me ok?" he grunted his agreement and closed his eyes. Arwen ran like the nine  
  
were on her heels. She flew from the room and headed towards the steps leading to the  
  
rest of the palace. Meanwhile, Jamill was having trouble. Looking at his fingers he  
  
growled in frustration and finally stood yelling "Fifty!" Arwen heard his yell and kept on  
  
running. He saw her on the stairs and was in pursuit immediately. Arwen dashed through  
  
the crowd of Elves on the stairs leaving a trail of 'Excuse me' and 'Pardons' in her wake.  
  
As she reached the top of the stairs the crowds thinned and she ran towards the guest  
  
wing. Jamill unceremoniously pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, so he was  
  
gaining on her. As she rushed through the silent catacombs of the palace, Arwen was  
  
distressed to find that Jamill was still on her trail. Suddenly, her Elven ears caught a  
  
sound. In the air hung the lonely song of a single flute. Arwen followed the noise until  
  
she reached a set of double doors. The melancholy music came from beyond them.  
  
Looking back, she could hear Jamill's thunderous gait getting closer. She knocked on the  
  
door frantically, and immediately the music ceased. She heard soft footsteps behind the  
  
door and the pounding ones of Jamill in the hallway. A soft voice from within the room  
  
spoke. "Speak caller." "Please I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, I need to get in, you must  
  
open the door." She was frantic, and turned to see Jamill's shadow as he rounded the  
  
corner. Just then the door squeaked open and she jumped inside, closing it softly. His  
  
steps passed. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the door and looked up, face to face  
  
with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Woah, who could this blue-eyed savior be??? I was thinking of Legolas and Arwen as being the human equivalent of age 11 in this story. I know I'm messing with the timeline, but I'll try not to mess it up too much. I also know that Thranduil seems really mean, but I will explain this hopefully in future chapters, if there are future chapters. Wanna know why Thranduil is mean? R/R and you'll find you. I am not very knowledgeable about LOTR at all. I have read the books, and I tried to research the story, but if you wish to enlighten me in the ways of Tolkien please feel free in a review or email me, my email is on my profile. If you're still reading this I want to extend a personal Thank You to you since your still hanging on. On a final note I do not like flames. I would love any well-rounded criticism, but if you say something is wrong give suggestions for change. Flames only singe Legolas' beautiful hair. -J.P. 


	2. In which a friend is made

Sighing in relief, she leaned against the door and looked up, face to face with the deepest  
  
blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to a golden haired elf, and although they  
  
were breathtaking features in themselves the rest of him wasn't all that bad looking  
  
either. He was only a couple inches taller than she, with a strong jaw and golden skin. He  
  
had hair that shone like spun gold and looked twice as soft. He was not overly muscular,  
  
as Jamill had been; rather, he had a particularly lithe form.  
They could not have been more opposite. She was a pale skinned elf with dark hair of a  
  
similar length to his own. She was slightly shorter, and had the most perplexed look of  
  
wonder brightening her features. He eyebrows were arched, her mouth was slightly open,  
  
and her nose was scrunched up in a manner that Legolas found alarmingly cute. After an  
  
uncomfortable silence, Arwen finally spoke. "Forgive my intrusion." She meekly  
  
requested, waiting for a response that never came before going on in a rush. "I really  
  
didn't mean to burst in like this, I'm truly sorry. It's just that I heard your flute, well I  
  
guess it was your flute, it could be someone else's couldn't it. I mean it's not like I'd  
  
normally burst in here and disturb your, I mean the flute playing. Although it was very  
  
good and, well I couldn't place the song, though it was very sad and I mean your playing  
  
was good. If it was you, and." she abruptly halted as the other raised an eyebrow. In  
  
reality, Legolas was silent because he didn't know what to say. Quite frankly, this girl  
  
perplexed him. She had appeared out of nowhere, banging down his door, claiming to be  
  
the daughter of Elrond, run in without a word, slammed the door behind her, and now  
  
she was babbling at a hundred words a second. Swallowing, he realized that his father  
  
could return from the party at any point, and being with the daughter of Thranduil's  
  
archrival would put Legolas in a precarious situation. She seemed nice enough, but  
  
Legolas knew it would be best for both of them if she left as soon as possible. The hatred  
  
shared between Elrond and Thranduil was mutual.  
  
"It's ok." He began "Lady Arwen." He seemed to add the name as an  
  
afterthought. "Umm, what's your name?" Arwen ventured to ask. Legolas looked at the  
  
floor.  
  
"Legolas." He mumbled. She recognized the name, and made a mental note that  
  
this elf was from Greenwood. "So." Arwen was trying to draw him into a conversation and failing spectacularly. "How do you like Rivendell so far?" she asked "It's okay." He refused to say more. "How was the ride?" "Average." "Well how's Greenwood this time of year?" "Like any other woods." "Why didn't you come to the party?" Legolas only shrugged. This kind of made Arwen angry, she had been trying to befriend  
  
this elf, and all he did was scorn her. No wonder her father thought so little of  
  
Greenwood. "Why do you act as though I am an inquisition?" she finally asked.  
  
"Why do you act as though I am a criminal?" he replied sharply. She stared at him for a moment, and was unable to hide the hurt in her eyes. His face remained stony. "Fine, I shall leave, and burden you no more with my presence." With that she stomped off. Legolas' façade fell to pieces the moment she left  
  
the room. He instantly felt like the biggest jerk in all of middle earth. True his father had  
  
told him many bad things about the lady Arwen, but she had only tried to befriend him so  
  
far, and he had thrown it right back in her face. His mother would have been so  
  
disappointed in him. Sighing, he stepped towards the door Arwen had just exited.  
  
Arwen frowned. How had she offended him? She didn't know, but this day just kept  
  
getting worse and worse. Suddenly, a voice followed her down the corridor. "Wait."  
  
Legolas called, leaning half way out the door. She stopped, but did not turn. "Please." He  
  
repeated, "Wait." Putting up a mask of indifference, Arwen looked back to him curtly.  
  
Sighing at her glare, Legolas began to speak. "As I said, my name is Legolas Greenleaf. I  
  
am the only son of King Thranduil, and first prince of Greenwood. Imladris is truly  
  
stunning, although to tell you the truth it's been a terribly boring night so far. The ride  
  
over was really dull, and rather cold. Greenwood is beautiful this time of year; the forest  
  
is enchanting all covered in powdery robes of white. As for the party, I figured it would  
  
be boring, so I just decided to stay in my room and play my flute a bit." When he had  
  
finished answering her questions, he paused and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"That was quite the transformation." She said, raising her eyebrow in a very Elrond-  
  
like fashion. He looked at the ground. Fearing she was losing him again, Arwen hastily  
  
continued. "So you're the prince of Greenwood? I suppose that means you'll be king some day." She said, feeling triumph as he seemed to be focused back on her.  
  
"Yes, I'll be king after my father." He affirmed.  
  
"Do you want to be king?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Legolas said with a grin. "When I'm king, I won't have to do anything anyone says. I'll be the boss, and everyone will have to do what I say."  
  
"Really, anything you say?" Arwen asked skeptically. "Well sure!" Legolas answered, "Does anyone tell your father what to do?" "No one besides my mom." Arwen replied. "See, when you're queen of the valley, everyone will treat you like that too." Legolas explained, only to be shocked by a peal of laughter from the other.  
  
"Me, Queen of Imladris? Nay Legolas, I will never be queen here. I have two older brothers in line before me." She said.  
  
"True, but you'll still be a queen. You'll just have to marry a king.or a prince." The second part was an afterthought.  
  
"That is true." She conceded, before suddenly catching a draft and becoming aware of their surroundings. They were standing together in the hallway, both leaning against the wall. Sometime during the conversation Legolas had shut the door to his room.  
  
Arwen, who had no concept of how long she had been gone from the party, began to  
  
walk down towards a window at the end of the corridor, motioning for Legolas to follow.  
  
Arwen looked outside, and gasped when she realized it was dark. "Ai it is already dark  
  
out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But the night is still young." replied Legolas, who had come to stand beside her.  
  
Looking at him, she smiled at her great progress. Earlier, he had been trying with all his might to get her to leave and now he was fighting for just the opposite.  
  
"I have an idea," she offered. "Mithrandir should be setting off his fireworks  
  
anytime now. We can see them." Legolas' face instantly brightened. He had never  
  
seen a fireworks show by the great Mithrandir, though like all Elven children, he heard spectacular stories about them. "I didn't know Mithrandir was doing a fireworks show, and I can't believe I'm actually going to see it. All of the others back in Greenwood will be terribly jealous!"  
  
suddenly, at the thought of Greenwood, Legolas hesitated. "Though, I'm not so sure my  
  
father would be pleased if he saw me with you." He hung his head sadly. Arwen nodded,  
  
she knew well the relationship the lord of the valley had with King Thranduil. To say that  
  
her own father would be slightly miffed about her being around Legolas would be an  
  
understatement. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey these are fireworks right?" she exclaimed, "We don't need to go to the party to watch them." "You mean you want to watch them here?" Legolas asked, indicating the window. "No, I know a better place. Follow me!" and with these words she went running back down the corridor.  
  
Legolas knew he shouldn't leave, lest he incur his fathers wrath, but it was early night,  
  
and he was sure that Thranduil would enjoy the party for awhile yet. Realizing that he  
  
didn't want to get lost in Rivendell's seemingly endless hallways anymore than he had  
  
earlier with his father, Legolas raced after Arwen. For a long time, they simply ran.  
  
Arwen knew the paths without question, and she did not hesitate. The way to this place  
  
was clear. They took so many turns and twists that soon Legolas was sure that if he lost  
  
Arwen, he would disappear into this endless labyrinth, never to be found again. Finally,  
  
they arrived at what appeared to be a different kind of hallway. It was much brighter than  
  
all its predecessors, and it was open air, with an ivy-like railing that's seemed to be there  
  
for beauty rather than to stop plummets. Arwen stopped in front of a large set of double  
  
doors. They were beautifully carved doors, made of cherry wood. They were unpainted,  
  
but still marvelous to behold. On the top snaked lighter arms of oak, which twisted and  
  
turned in a pattern of exquisite simplicity. These rounded branches also raised to form the  
  
handle. "Whose room is this?" Legolas' voice was dripping with awe. "It's my father and mother's of course." Arwen answered. True she too could see  
  
the untamed beauty of the door as well as any other, but she had been here so many times  
  
that it was hardly a thrill anymore. Reaching forward, she tentatively knocked. When  
  
there was no response from within, Arwen cautiously pulled at the doors. They were  
  
remarkably silent for their great bulk, and they swung soundlessly in the hall. Arwen took  
  
a quick sweep of the room beyond with her keen eyes, but she knew it was only paranoia  
  
that convinced her of any chance of her father's presence. There would have been at least  
  
two guards outside. "Come on." She motioned to him. He quickly followed, his own eyes  
  
appraising what he could discern in the dark room. She stepped with certainty, and soon  
  
they had crossed the room to another door. She pulled it open, and moonlight flooded the  
  
chamber. Before them lay a great balcony, which, like the door was well known by  
  
Arwen. Unlike the door, this thing would never lose its magic. It had a sweeping view of  
  
the outdoor part of the party below, and thanks to the moon, they could see clear past the  
  
Bruinen, to the woods and finally the line that marked the horizon. "Well, what do you  
  
think?" she asked.  
  
"I would tell you, but I can think of no words." Legolas stared "It is breathtaking, to be inadequate."  
  
"The moonlight does it a credit." Arwen agreed. "And this balcony is perfect not only for  
  
its view but for its privacy. My father comes here to think, so he insisted it be concealed.  
  
They can't see us from the party, in fact, one would have to go all the way out to the  
  
Bruinen to see us, and once they're that far, they'll just think we are my parents." Legolas  
  
turned to her with a laugh, "I can't imagine anyone mistaking me for your father." Arwen  
  
laughed too when she thought of him in her father's great robes. As though to illustrate  
  
her point, Legolas turned his expression to one of grave seriousness and crossed his arms  
  
across his chest in a reprimanding way. They both laughed, and Arwen was the next to  
  
talk. "Certainly not. They would definitely mistake you for my mother." At this, Legolas glanced at her sharply. "Such blatant attacks on my masculinity Lady Elrond." At this she gave him a  
  
little shove and they both started laughing. Suddenly an explosion of light and  
  
sound assaulted their senses. They both turned to see the sky burst into an explosion of  
  
colors. The fireworks show was spectacular. They watched it for some time, but never did either of them find themselves bored. At the end, to top the whole show off, a little  
  
stream of blue began to weave its way to the sky. It peaked in its flight and exploded in a  
  
flurry of sapphire blue. A great gem formed in the sky above Rivendell. "Vilya," cried Arwen excitedly "It is Vilya" She was grinning ear to ear, and the cold had brought a flush of rose to her cheeks and the pointed tips of her ears. "Amazing." Legolas said in awe. "Mithrandir is amazing! Is there a chance I might meet him? I mean do you know if he's staying in Imladris?" Arwen glanced at him. "You have heard the tales about him I'm sure. Mithrandir comes and goes as he  
  
pleases. I doubt even my father could answer that question for you." She said. For a  
  
moment they just stood there at the railing. The lanterns from the outdoor pavilion were  
  
not lit because of the ample moonlight.  
  
After a bit, Arwen sighed and pushed herself away from the rail. "We should go. My  
  
parents might be turning in soon." Legolas nodded. Together they walked back through  
  
the dark room, and the mighty doors and the twisting hallways. They paused once more  
  
at a window. It was situated beside the door that led to the guest wing. Though the thick  
  
walls drowned much, both could hear the slight murmur of excited Elves returning to  
  
their rooms. They waited there until they heard no voices. Sighing once more, Arwen  
  
reached for the door. Instead of pulling the handle she simple rested her hand against it,  
  
leaning for its support. The night had been wonderful for her. The prince Legolas had  
  
turned out to be charming company, and the fireworks had been magnificent. She was so  
  
caught up in her musings that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps. Legolas however  
  
did. His sudden turn caught her attention and she followed his gaze. Before them stood an  
  
elf of overwhelming proportions. Arwen could have mistaken him for an adult, had she  
  
not known better.  
  
"Jamill." She stated his name impassively. "I been on a right long search for you." He  
  
laughed a deep throaty laugh. Legolas stepped forward. He was much shorter and a lot  
  
skinnier than Jamill, but his eyes were narrowed and as they studied the other, Arwen  
  
saw they were devoid of fear. "Who's this then?" Jamill asked, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk. The puny ant before him was almost comical, and defiance radiated from him like rolling fog. "I'm Legolas," Legolas himself answered. He was slightly tweaked by the sudden appearance of this strange elf, but he strove to keep a calm demeanor, his first impressions had been wrong once already tonight. "Huh. I know who you are. You one o them tree elves. Ya don look like much." Legolas' eyes narrowed. It was well know around the court of Greenwood that he had gotten most of his looks, and personality from his mother, but one thing Thranduil had certainly given him was his pride. Not overwhelming pride of everything and everyone, but pride for Greewood. A pride for his home and his people, a pride of the trees. "Wood elf." He said. Jamill stared, and Arwen said nothing. "I am a wood elf." Legolas said, "And it gives me pride to be so." Legolas was still focused, still calm, but there were tremors on the surface of the water. Jamill, who  
  
was a bully by nature didn't like the vibe this boy was giving him. Not only that, but he  
  
was under the influence of a few pints, and he was feeling loose. He finally spoke, "Don see why ya would be. Damn bunch of tree huggers. Prancing around in the woods all day singing your little songs. Why I bet you don't even know the meaning of  
  
work." Arwen saw were this was going, and would have spoken herself if Legolas had not. "And who are your people, the Orcs that roam the plains of middle earth stupidly  
  
waiting for the arrows of our people to separate them from their cursed existence. Hold  
  
your foul tongue and perhaps I shall have pity on you and in my mercy allow my arrow to  
  
separate you from that existence of yours. If you leave now, I might even let you go.  
  
Though the damage you have done to Imladris by your mere presence is no doubt  
  
irrevocable. I'm sure Lord Elrond was going to close off your quarters after you left  
  
anyway. He wouldn't want to risk the sickness of others. But then again, I've heard that  
  
stupidity is only slightly contagious." Legolas was done, and Arwen saw fire in his eyes,  
  
the water had bubbled up and the dam had broken free. It was obvious that Jamill wasn't  
  
going to win a battle of words. Hoping to still avoid the inevitable, Arwen stepped  
  
between them, but Jamill roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her aside into the  
  
opposite wall of the passageway. He ran at Legolas and punched him with all his might.  
  
Legolas slid back across the unused corridor, sending up a cloud of forgotten dust in his  
  
wake. He might have continued sliding for some time, had his back not suddenly  
  
slammed into the stone wall, roughly aborting his flight. His face was bleeding from the  
  
hit, and his back was aching from the force of the wall. The pain coursing through his  
  
body was great; the rage coursing alongside it was greater.  
Well there you go, chapter two. It seemed a lot longer than it was didn't it? That's just because I used ample spacing. Anyway, I want to thank all you reviewers again, and I have a special request for anyone who wants to review again. (Not that I would pressure you to do that or anything.) Please specify what you think I should do about Thranduil. I specifically left him out of this chapter, but I have plans for him in the next one. Just tell me whether you think he should be violent, because it would be easy for me to almost eliminate or to leave that part of the story. Anywho, thanks a lot, especially to Meg (Or Megolas for short.er long). She edited this story. (Any grammatical errors are her fault and JP cannot be held responsible) If you like Harry Potter you can check out her stories under the pen name Megz. -J.P. P.S. Gandalf would kick Dumbledores' @$$! (Damn now I have to give this a PG rating) 


	3. In which there is formed an understandin...

The pain coursing through Legolas' body was great; the rage coursing alongside it  
  
was greater. He glared menacingly at his infinitely stronger opponent. Elves like this  
  
made Legolas' blood boil. It was said that Oropher, Legolas' grandfather who had  
  
perished in the war of the last alliance, was a hugely prideful and honorable man. This  
  
same thing could be said of Thranduil, Oropher's son, and also of Legolas, to whom  
  
Thranduil was sire. For this reason, although Legolas was a gentle and affectionate elf,  
  
his temper, when aroused, was ferociously tempestuous, and notoriously insatiable. At  
  
this moment, the raucous Jamill had done this job well, and Legolas' anger showed  
  
brilliantly on his face. He put his arms up in a defensive position, and spread his legs.  
  
Although Legolas had not yet been trained to fight, he had watched matches in his  
  
father's courtyard, so he imitated the fighter's stances and ran forward.  
  
Jamill was a wrestler who was known for defeating grown elves with his superior  
  
strength, but Legolas was not afraid of the other's size. His unrelenting attack surprised  
  
Jamill, who was used to being the initiator of fights, and Legolas successfully rammed  
  
the other elf. Jamill lost all balance and staggered back before falling. Legolas fell right  
  
after him, and landed straddled atop his stunned opponent. Legolas pressed his advantage  
  
and began to hit Jamill. He punched the other in a frenzy, but when Jamill regained a bit  
  
of his sense, the blows only enraged him. He swung his fist in a great arch, and the back  
  
of it smashed into Legolas' jaw. The blow brought an explosion of pain to Legolas, who  
  
was immediately dazed. Jamill, not one to pass up such an opportunity in a fight,  
  
immediately sat up and cocked back his fist. Legolas saw the attack coming, but could do  
  
nothing. The fist was perfectly aimed, and fell on Legolas like a brick wall. He felt  
  
himself pitch backwards, and just as his vision began to ebb he heard her cry his name,  
  
then the darkness fell.  
  
When consciousness finally crept up on him, Legolas was aware of one thing. The  
  
booming pain in his head that made him feel like someone had hammered an arrow into  
  
his skull. He opened his eyes, and realized with ample shock that he was in the guestroom  
  
he and his father were sharing in Rivendell. A thought hit him. Was his father here? He  
  
sat up, at which point he realized with a groan that his stomach hurt as well. Ignoring the  
  
sharp daggers in his abdomen, Legolas glanced around the room. To his relief, Thranduil  
  
was not in sight. He knew that if his father learned about his fight with Jamill it would  
  
greatly anger and disappoint the proud Elvish king. It had been a very dishonorable thing  
  
for a prince to do, and if it got out it would do no good for Greenwood's reputation.  
  
"You're awake." A voice spoke. He looked up sharply, only to see Arwen standing at the  
  
doorway with a basin of water in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry, I suspected you wouldn't want anyone to know, so I just had the servants  
  
set it outside the door." He was surprised at this statement, but it intrigued him that she  
  
had come to understand him in such a short time.  
  
"What happened to that Dwarvish brute?" Legolas asked.  
  
"After you fell back onto the floor, he got up and started kicking you. I ran up to him  
  
though and told him that you were highly in favor with my father, and that I would tell  
  
him if Jamill didn't leave you alone. You weren't moving anymore, so I guess he was  
  
tired of you anyway. He sort of sneered at you and left. I carried you back here, and I was  
  
just getting some water to clean you up."  
  
Legolas blinked at the last comment and reached for the basin. He winced at the sight that  
  
reflected off of the waters calm surface. A trickle of blood, dried and non, was running  
  
down his chin from the corner of his mouth. His right eye was swollen and black, and  
  
more blood was running from a nasty looking cut on his forehead.  
  
"Why does my stomach hurt?" he asked  
  
"I believe he kicked you in the stomach when you fell." She replied, taking the washbasin  
  
back. "Do you think you can get to the bathroom? I don't want to get blood or water on  
  
your bed."  
  
He stood, and walked to the washroom. Facing the mirror, he winced, before turning  
  
away towards the wall. Arwen set down the water basin on a counter, and dismissing the  
  
wall, he now turned to look at her. He decided that she was definitely a satisfying sight  
  
after his reflection and the wall, so he watched as she drowned a washcloth in the basin.  
  
After a moment, she lifted it out, and wrung it. Turning to him, she looked into his gaze  
  
for a moment before approaching, and gently pressing the wet cloth to his face. It stung,  
  
but he made no sign now. She cursed the blemishes on his face, for they were sinful  
  
ugliness on ethereal beauty. Finally she spoke the words that she had kept herself from  
  
speaking for some time.  
  
"What does your Ada do to scare you so? What has he done to you?" The words made  
  
him flinch as the stinging had not, and for a moment he considered answering her with  
  
silence. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"I love my Ada. We are all that is left of what might once have been a family; just  
  
shattered pieces that don't quite fit together right. Ever since mother's been gone, he's  
  
done his best. I know he tried to fill her emptiness, but he couldn't. About three years  
  
after my mother died, a stranger appeared in Greenwood. Her name was Kestra, a sharp  
  
woman with a rare beauty and an even rarer ambition. No one knows where she came  
  
from, although no traveler has ever recognized her. My Ada was wary of strangers, and  
  
ordered her to leave immediately, but she requested that she have one audience with him  
  
to plead her case. She had a fat purse, so she was given one chance to convince Ada she  
  
should stay. She went to talk to him after the evening meal one night, and by morning,  
  
they were 'meant to be'. I was appalled at my Ada's behavior! He was like a lovesick  
  
child around she who he had just met less than a day before. No one else would risk  
  
Ada's ire by speaking up, and in my anger, I spoke rashly."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Are you aware that you disgrace the memory of my naneth, or has this witch dulled your  
  
senses as well as your mind?" Legolas called sharply across the table. The dim murmur  
  
of conversation halted immediately. Legolas swiftly stood from his seat. Standing, he was  
  
the same height as the seated Thranduil. He met his father's eyes to gauge Thranduil's  
  
reaction, but the look he got surprised him. He had expected a comforting smile at best, a  
  
disappointed frown at worst, but the look on his father's face was beyond anything  
  
Legolas had expected. Thranduil was scowling at his son in supreme displeasure. The  
  
look bordered annoyance, as though Thranduil didn't really care just what Legolas had  
  
said, but was merely irritated at the reminder of his son's existence.  
  
"Get out of here!" Thranduil ordered gruffly. Legolas blinked, but did not move. He had  
  
never seen his father like this; never had Thranduil ever treated him with such obvious  
  
disdain. Aduil, the chief war advisor abruptly stood and walked over to the prince. He  
  
leaned down and whispered into Legolas' ear.  
  
"Come prince." He said softly, but firmly. Then he took Legolas' hand, and led the little  
  
boy out of the dining hall. Legolas offered no resistance. In reality, he was barely even  
  
there.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Arwen had paused her attendance of his face half way through the story, and was looking  
  
at him sadly.  
  
"I thought it was just a mood; a phase. But Ada never went back to normal. I know she's  
  
the one doing this to him, and she just kept going further and further. She convinced him  
  
that I was too wild and Ada forbade me from leaving the palace to explore the woods.  
  
She's using some kind of magic on him. I know it because now he acts that way even  
  
when she isn't with him. Still, she didn't want to come to Rivendell with us. I don't think  
  
she wants to be in the public scene for now." Legolas paused here, and assumed a grim  
  
smile before continuing.  
  
"I had hoped that being this far away from her might free him from the enchantment, but  
  
we shall have to see." Arwen sighed and placed her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorr-" Arwen paused mid-sentence and turned towards the door. Her sharp ears  
  
had caught the soft padding of boots in the hallway. Legolas followed her lead and  
  
listened just long enough to hear the steps himself.  
  
"Do you think that could be my Ada?" Legolas whispered softly.  
  
"I don't know, but even if it isn't, it sounds like the party is over for tonight, I should go."  
  
Arwen surmised. Listening again, she head the footsteps approach the main entrance to  
  
the room and pass by without a single break in stride.  
  
"Do you hear anything anymore?" she asked Legolas. He paused to listen, then shook his  
  
head.  
  
"Go now, and if someone sees you, act natural. Chances are they won't know who's  
  
room this is, and if anyone does recognize you, they'll probably have too big of a  
  
hangover in the morning to remember." Legolas opened the door, and glanced out. He  
  
motioned, and she started out of the room. Just as she crossed the threshold, he grabbed  
  
her arm, and spoke without hesitation.  
  
"Will you meet me again tomorrow?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I have lessons with Glorfindel." She replied. He frowned, and relaxed his grip. She  
  
started to walk towards the deserted hallway that had been the scene of the earlier fight,  
  
when suddenly she spun on her heel and ran back to him.  
  
"I'll meet you there in that hallway. Come right after the morning feast." She said. He  
  
grinned, and nodded happily. She paused, and gently reached up to touch the scar on his  
  
forehead. She narrowed her eyes, as though she could will it away if only her focus was  
  
great enough. The sound of more footsteps broke her concentration, and turning, she  
  
raced off into the abandoned hallway.  
  
Arwen ran through the corridor with all the speed she could muster. She knew that her  
  
father would not leave the party until all of the guests had retired, but she was still not  
  
going to take her time. When she arrived at her father's room, the rest of her family was  
  
already there.  
  
"So, my little Evenstar, you have finally decided to join us." Elrond said with a smile. He  
  
was sitting in a great chair set in front of the warm fireplace. Celebrían was seated on the  
  
arm of the chair, and both of her brothers were on the floor beside the fire. Arwen walked  
  
over to her father and sat on his lap.  
  
"How was your night dearest one? Not boring I hope." Celebrían said with a gentle smile.  
  
"It was not. I had the most fun ever with my new friend!" Arwen said excitedly. Pausing  
  
and realizing that she had mentioned Legolas when she shouldn't have she added, "That  
  
is, my new friend Jamill."  
  
"Arwen, what's this?" her father asked, reaching down to better see a spot on the front of  
  
her dress. Arwen gasped, for the spot was a smear of red blood, dried brown.  
  
'It must be from when I dragged Legolas to his room. That cut on his forehead was  
  
bleeding pretty badly.' She thought.  
  
"Oh, this?" she said, looking at the opposite wall. "Well, um my friend, Jamill, that's his  
  
blood. We were playing outside and he fell and scraped his knee. I went to get water, and  
  
so I just dampened the end of my dress. Then I wiped the blood off. It was just a scraped  
  
knee though, nothing serious." Arwen hoped the story wasn't too far- fetched, but to her  
  
immense relief, her father seemed to believe her.  
  
"So that Jamill boy fell did he?" Elrond's face lit in an amused smile. "Are there any  
  
craters on the premises I should know about?" he said with a chuckle. Both twins  
  
snickered, and Arwen heard herself giggle softly.  
  
"Elrond Peredhil!" Celebrían frowned. "I would expect better from you, you're a bad  
  
influence on the children. Now I know that you think this Jamill is very funny because he  
  
was raised among dwarves, but think about how he feels. I'm sure as a child he was  
  
teased about his size by the little dwarves. Think about how much he might have been  
  
picked on." She scolded.  
  
"Yes mother. I'm sure he has been a victim all his life. I'd get teased too if I was Arwen's  
  
age and 5'4 with arms bigger than a cave troll's." Elrohir remarked sarcastically. Arwen  
  
and her father laughed, and Celebrían just rolled her eyes. Suddenly Elrond stood, taking  
  
Arwen into his arms.  
  
"I think it is time for someone to go to bed." He said. Arwen yawned and nodded at him.  
  
"Anyway, you'll need your rest if you want to play with that boy after lessons." Elrond  
  
added softly.  
  
'Right,' Arwen thought dreamily 'THAT boy, AFTER lessons' and with that she leaned  
  
onto her father's shoulder, and fell into the confines of her dreams.  
  
Weee! God this post is long like a mother! But I felt I owed it to anyone who is still reading this ficcy since I don't update for like years at a time. Anyway, now you know why Thranduil is vicious. I hope you like it, Plz R&R! Elrond is a little giggly in this chapter, but Elvish wine is strong, and I figure he was a much happier person period when Celebrían was with him. Also, does anyone know Sindarian for mother? Thanks! -J.P.  
  
Hana: No, he didn't like Hobbits very much, but you're right. He needs a good reason to be mean to Legolas. Hope a scapegoat works for you. (: j/k, Kestra has a part to play in the future.  
  
Nancy: OOO, thanks! I'll keep up the writing if you keep up the reading.  
  
Saraclya Tel'Quessir: Glad you like it! You've written so many good L/A fics though I don't think I'm worthy. I like Legolas' eyes though, don't you?  
  
creepysaxgirl13: I'm glad you love Chibis too!  
  
Hello: Hi, I like your name, very cool. I want to see how they grow up too! Hopefully together, the only thing is when they grow up I have to deal with a certain hormone driven heir of Isildur.  
  
SpiritofFire: I adore them too! So much fun to read.  
  
WinterRose: I'm glad you like it! I like L/A ficcys too. (:  
  
Shinigami29: Georgia you ho.  
  
Megz: You never asked! :p  
  
stylin*bebe: Glad you liked it, glad you reviewed it. I'm just one happy person!  
  
Georgia: I feel this story is a big step towards making China a better place for the common people.  
  
Georgia again: GG you're so much fun. I wish everyone reviewed twice!  
  
Somnus: Poor Thrandy, why am I so mean to him? Oh well, don't worry Leggy's got to have some reason to kick the wench out of his home.  
  
Julie Jewelrannah: Thankies!! You guys rock the boat!  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Jessie! YAY! Must play Turbotax Deluxe.  
  
Megz: All ya need is love love .and some good reviews.  
  
Pishymishy: I am glad you like it. You sound wise and insightful, which makes me feel grateful that you like my fic.  
  
Superpoodle: Don't worry folks its just Georgia again. (;  
  
Jessie-Greenleaf: Aren't big words fun?  
  
strawberries rule~ : I love strawberries! And yes, it is a curious think this story.  
  
Kukabura: Thranduil certainly hasn't proved to be the most gracious host in the past. I tried your idea about starting a new line for dialogue, but I think I did it wrong. I'm suck an idiot. I'm glad this story is better than you thought! (Must work on summary) lol 


	4. In which a feast is had

The guards nodded and bowed their heads in respect as Elrond Peredhil and his family  
  
approached. It was the morning of day two of the Starlight Festival, and the entire palace  
  
seemed in a stupor of sorts. Since the festival's organized activities of course happened  
  
only under the light of the stars, the day was almost just a waiting period. Guards would  
  
hold archery contests and stage swordfights while their lords and ladies greeted friends  
  
and family. Everyone was slightly weary from having recently traveled and from the  
  
revelries of the night before, so many elves were content to simply sit and talk. As it  
  
happened, it was breakfast time in Elrond's great hall, and any elves that wished to sit  
  
together at the table for an informal morning meal were welcome. Absent were the pomp  
  
and grandeur of the previous night, and the only recognition the lord and his family  
  
received upon entering the room were a few nods, and one or two casual greetings.  
  
Arwen entered the room with one clear objective, and she was already scanning the  
  
guests in the vast hall by the time she sat down between her brothers at the table. Of the  
  
hundreds of elves in attendance at the meal, 140 were blonde haired. Of that group, 100  
  
had blue eyes. Of these just 7 had not yet reached their majority, and none of these seven  
  
was Legolas. Arwen, unfortunately did not know this, so she continued to search the  
  
assembly for some sign of her reclusive mellon.  
  
When Legolas awoke, he sat up quickly in bed. For a moment he wasn't quite sure where  
  
he was, but as the previous night came back to him, so also came back his long absent  
  
grin. He remembered his father's return the night before with great happiness, for the  
  
elder elf had come back in high spirits, and seemingly liberated from the witch's  
  
enchantment. Thranduil had of course seen Legolas' beat up face, but his reaction had  
  
been one of neither anger nor frustration; rather, Thranduil had laughed heartily upon  
  
hearing the story behind the bruises. Legolas simply told his father the truth, that he had  
  
gotten into a disagreement with the son of Elrond's Dwarven advisor. He left out his new  
  
friend, but in all truth he did not lie. This was good since Legolas had no desire to be  
  
economical with the truth to the father that had just returned to him. There also however,  
  
had been further unforeseen benefits of his truthful account, for when his father heard  
  
that the other boy had left with nary a scratch a though had occurred to him. "Perhaps it is  
  
time you undertook some training in arms and learned to defend yourself, my son. If you  
  
are ever to be king of Greenwood and the surrounding lands, you shall have to deal with  
  
the dwarves and we can't have you getting beaten up every time you stop them from  
  
uprooting your lovely forest for a few shiny rocks. Long have such unfortunate dealings  
  
gone on and so they shall endure so long as we the firstborn must share this land with  
  
less.suitable beings. Yes, I think that is a grand idea. I will speak to Aduil about a  
  
suitable instructor for you," Here Thranduil had smiled and given Legolas a wink, "and is  
  
it not so that once you learn to fight you must have weapons to fight with? Perhaps a set  
  
of daggers are in order." This was too much. Legolas ran up and hugged his father  
  
tightly. A set of twin bone daggers were a Mirkwood elf's passage to adulthood, and they  
  
played an important political role as well. As soon as an Elf's sire granted him his first  
  
pair of bone daggers it was an official statement. A father would grant his first set of  
  
daggers to the most beloved and deserving of his children and they would henceforth be  
  
heir to his riches and legacy. Once a boy had received this honor only one thing could  
  
take it from him, and that was the call of Mandos. Even then much of the family's  
  
material wealth would be burned with the body of their lost child. In that case the father  
  
chose a second of his children as heir and granted them their lost sibling's position. This  
  
happened rarely, but slowly, casualties among elves were increasing. This was because of  
  
the recent appearance of a demon leader known simply as "The Necromancer".  
  
Appearing out of nowhere, the strange leader of the Orcs had been causing Thranduil's  
  
patrols a lot of trouble lately. In fact, recently, some of the vile creatures had even been  
  
so bold as to venture beyond the borders of Thranduil's woods. For this reason  
  
skirmishes burst up now and then, here and there, and more and more soldiers were  
  
coming home wounded or not returning at all. Nonetheless, Thranduil was confident that  
  
the Orcs and their new leader would be dealt with soon enough. This of course was  
  
nowhere in the thoughts of young Legolas as he imagined how brave he would be and  
  
how many Orcs he would slay. Thranduil leaned down and took his son's hand. "My but  
  
it seems my work has been my life lately. How long has it been since we spent some time  
  
together, Legolas?" Legolas smiled "Too long Father, too long."  
  
Arwen sat absently tapping her knife. She had been sitting at the breakfast table for  
  
nearly two hours, which to her seemed like a long time, and she had seen neither hide nor  
  
hair of Legolas. 'He has probably been waiting near as long as I in the hallway." She  
  
thought, "I wish I could find some excuse to get out of here." She glanced around her.  
  
Her father and mother were laughing at something Glorfindel had just said, and on either  
  
side of her, Elladan and Elrohir were having a contest to see who could throw the most of  
  
their food just past her before she yelled at them. Arwen was just about to maim Elladan  
  
for the piece of meat from his plate that had taken wing an inch away from her nose when  
  
suddenly she felt something grab her leg. She jumped off her chair and cried out in shock.  
  
Both of her brothers grabbed their ears and the rest of the hall went silent. Her father  
  
looked at her strangely and stood. "Forgive us for the outburst; please go on with your  
  
meals." Her Father commanded in a voice that made everyone look away and begin their  
  
conversations again. Elrond walked over to her. "Are you all right Arwen?" he asked  
  
softly. "Yes father, forgive me, I." she saw her chance for vengeance. "Well you see I  
  
was just surprised when Elladan's breakfast flew past my face." The twins looked at each  
  
other. "Elladan, Elrohir, Let's talk." Elrond said, standing slowly and walking towards  
  
the corner of the room. Elrohir winced and Elladan shot Arwen a dirty look, but they both  
  
got up and followed their father. Arwen smiled triumphantly and sat back in her seat.  
  
Since her father and brothers had gotten up, the nearest diner sat across from her. It was  
  
an official named Megundhros, who was currently engrossed with staring at her plate and  
  
licking her lips ever so often. She never ate, just stared and stared. Megundhros was an  
  
ancient Elf who desired little and consumed even less, but she loved to stare at plates of  
  
food so she came to every meal and stayed until her plate was forced from her. Arwen  
  
shook her head. "I must never grow old." She thought. She knew that Megundhros would  
  
pay her little heed, and her mother was occupied with Glorfindel, so slyly Arwen leaned  
  
back and glanced under the table. There she saw the little demon that had seized her leg.  
  
Scowling at the creature, she gracefully slipped under the table beside him. "My  
  
Glorfindel you are quite an observant Elf. My husband could surely not rule Rivendell  
  
without your keen senses." Celebrian chuckled gaily. "Alas it is so, I could not be these  
  
people's lord without one such as you by my side." Elrond added, approaching from  
  
behind them. "But where, dear Celebrian, is that mischievous daughter of yours?"  
  
Celebrian glanced to where Arwen had been seated. "Why I don't know. Megundhros, I  
  
ask you, have you seen my daughter's departure?" Celebrian paused, giving the empty  
  
seat a puzzled look. But Megundhros said nothing. "No doubt she has gone to prepare for  
  
her lessons." Glorfindel surmised. Elrond smiled knowingly at the elderly woman before  
  
him. "No doubt my friend, no doubt."  
  
Legolas grinned wolfishly in the dim light of the space beneath the tablecloth. The  
  
tablecloth kept the area dim, but Legolas' blue eyes and teeth shone in the void. Arwen  
  
shook her head before pointing frantically. Legolas dodged just in time to avoid  
  
Glorfindel's swinging boot. His eyes got wide, and just as he relaxed Glorfindel's foot  
  
struck again. Legolas fell flat against the floor. Whoosh went the boot and he arched his  
  
back like a cat. As the last blow fell Legolas ducked sharply and took off scrambling  
  
down the passage beneath the tables. Arwen grinned in satisfaction and crawled after  
  
him. The small padding noises their hands and knees made upon the stone floor were  
  
small compared to the music of the minstrels combined with the whir of chatter and the  
  
clink of plates, so no one heard them passing under. When they came to the end of the  
  
table, Arwen noticed the feet on either side of her had disappeared. Legolas leaned  
  
toward her and whispered in her ear. "This is where my father and I sat with some of his  
  
friends. They have gone to talk of certain things in privacy. If we are discreet we will not  
  
be seen." Legolas leaned away now and slowly lifted the tablecloth to peer out. After a  
  
moments study of the outside room he beckoned that she follow him, and slipped back  
  
into the lighted chamber. Arwen followed and for a moment they simply sat there, hidden  
  
by the end of the table. Legolas frowned at the predicament of escape as he realized it  
  
would not be as easy as he had expected. Suddenly they heard a sharp crash, and they  
  
chanced a look above the table. The breakfast plate long untouched was sitting smashed  
  
on the floor under a trail of breakfast streaming down the wall. "My Lady Megundhros,  
  
what hast thou done this for?" cried a servant as he struggled to clean the mess on the  
  
wall. Every guest in the hall was staring at the elderly lady. "I wonder what," Arwen was  
  
cut off as Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her away towards the door. Behind their  
  
retreat, at the nucleus of the disturbance, Megundhros stared blankly at the table where  
  
her plate had once been. As attention gradually shifted from her to the now dripping  
  
multicolored mess on the wall she chanced a brief smile. Her task was done.  
  
Legolas and Arwen fell panting against the wall. Legolas slid down the wall until he  
  
was sitting on the floor. He laughed and shook his head in relief. Arwen slid down beside  
  
him and laughed too. He put his arm around her and they looked at each other. They  
  
smiled and both laughed. A passing lord stared at them and quickly hurried on. After a  
  
moment Legolas stood and offered Arwen his hand. She gave it to him and he pulled her  
  
up. "What shall we do today Legolas?" Arwen asked. "Well since you're supposed to be  
  
at lessons we should probably get as far away from Rivendell itself as possible. What say  
  
we go out and watch some archery?" Legolas suggested. "I know where Greenwood's  
  
finest are practicing." "Legolas we cannot go to the archery fields, because Glorfindel  
  
brings my brothers there for lessons." Arwen said. Legolas looked down embarrassed.  
  
"Actually," he reluctantly admitted, "my father will not allow them on to the archery  
  
grounds. He thinks your father will send men to study them and learn all of our secrets."  
  
When Awen heard this she smiled. It would have been funny really if it was not yet  
  
another reminder of what lay between their two peoples. It was strange that two children  
  
had so easily bridged such a seemingly large gap. "Alright, let's go." Arwen said, and she  
  
led the way out of the great archway of Rivendell. They walked along a worn stone path  
  
in silence for some time. Finally Arwen spoke, "Your father really hates mine doesn't  
  
he?" she asked. Legolas looked up from the tan colored stone and frowned. "I don't fully  
  
understand it." Legolas said, "But has your father ever told you the story of the last  
  
alliance?" Arwen nodded, "My father has told me little of that story, but I have learned a  
  
good deal more from Glorfindel's history lessons and books in the library." "My father  
  
says that in that battle your father and the Elven king Gil-Galad betrayed my grandfather,  
  
and left him to his death." Legolas paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know  
  
the whole story, and I've never heard it from anyone besides my father. If Rivendell's  
  
library contains accounts of the battle, maybe they will say what happened in more detail,  
  
and we can understand what has fueled this timeless hatred." "Legolas," Arwen hesitantly  
  
asked, "Will you promise me that whatever we may find about the battle, and our father's  
  
grudges, you will not hate me for it?" Legolas laughed and smiled at her. "Yes, I promise.  
  
In fact, let us make an agreement never to hold against each other the acts of our fathers."  
  
Arwen nodded and the two shook hands. "It would be sad to lose a friend like you  
  
Legolas. You are one of the only friends I have." She added softly. "I cannot believe you  
  
aren't the most popular girl in Imladris." Legolas declared without hesitation. Arwen  
  
laughed, "I may well be. There are few children in Imladris to begin with. Most residents  
  
are so elderly that their children are elderly already too. There are some other children,  
  
but I'm busy with my lessons all day, so I don't really even know them." "That's too bad,  
  
but I know what it feels like now. My mom actually used to encourage me to go play  
  
with the other kids, no matter what their status. By the time she died, I already had a lot  
  
of friends. The problem is that since that demon woman has come to seduce my father,  
  
people don't play with me. She makes it worth their while to shun my company. Now  
  
that I think of it, you are the only friend I have now, and since all of my friends but you  
  
left me when the going got tough, I guess you're my best friend." Arwen smiled at  
  
Legolas. It was obvious that this realization had pleased him, and it made her glad too, so  
  
throwing all other thoughts of family and hardship away, the pair continued their journey  
  
silently, and not another word passed between them.  
  
After some time, the two Elflings came upon a great clearing. It was roughly rectangular  
  
shaped and so long that fifty of Thranduil's longbows could be lain end on end across its  
  
length. The trees above seemed to reach towards each other, and their gently bending  
  
branches formed a remarkable overhead canopy that wreathed the clearing in shadow.  
  
The only natural light that entered the eerie place came from the long slit right down the  
  
middle of the natural roof, for the tree branches did not meet, and where they ended they  
  
left a perfect natural skylight which allowed for a bar of pure sunlight to illuminate the  
  
clearing's floor , while the rest of the area was surrounded with the eerie filtered patches  
  
of light that penetrated the tree's branches. Arwen had never been to this particular field  
  
before, for the trees grew so thickly around it that it was difficult to find if you knew the  
  
place, lat alone with only luck to guide you. Legolas was amazed at the unnaturalness of  
  
the place, but it was certainly as his father had described to him. Figures stood in a row  
  
on one end of the clearing, and as she became accustomed to the unnatural lighting,  
  
Arwen realized that they were a row of archers wearing the colors of Greenwood.  
  
"Come," said Legolas "This is where the archers practice for the tournament. It is a secret  
  
place, so don't mention it to anyone." He took her hand and began to approach the  
  
figures, who had all stopped their shooting, and stood watching them. One of the taller  
  
shooters stepped up to them and bowed quickly. "Prince Legolas, welcome. I see you  
  
have brought a friend." The figure spoke in a soft voice very contrary to his appearance,  
  
which was menacing at the very least. He wore a green cloak, no doubt to blend in with  
  
the wilderness, and the hood that covered his head also obscured his features and  
  
expression. "This is Arwen Undomiel. She is the daughter of Elrond, but I assure you she  
  
can be trusted. Arwen, this is Aduil. He is our lead archer and my Ada's military  
  
advisor." Legolas introduced them casually. Aduil suddenly pulled away the hood, and  
  
Arwen was shocked to see that his face was jolly, and his eyes shone. "I am pleased to  
  
finally meet you milady." He said with another informal bow. "I have long wished to  
  
make the acquaintance of the Evenstar." Arwen nodded, "I am glad to meet you too  
  
Aduil." When she had heard his name Arwen had known she had heard it somewhere,  
  
and now she realized that this was the man from Legolas' story. He was the one who had  
  
braved Thranduil's wrath for Legolas' sake. 'Thank you' she found herself thinking in  
  
her mind. "Would you two like to do some shooting?" Aduil asked kindly. Legolas  
  
nodded. "I will get my bow, Arwen will you stay here with Aduil?" Arwen agreed to this  
  
and Legolas set off down the line of archers towards the pile of equipment.  
  
Aduil turned to Arwen. "So you are friends with the young prince?" he asked  
  
casually. "Yes, we met under.interesting circumstances, but I am fond of him. He is  
  
very sweet, and very cute." Arwen blushed, but Aduil did not laugh. He merely nodded.  
  
"Legolas once had many friends who thought so." He said sadly. Arwen decided to  
  
change the subject. "Legolas has already learned to shoot a bow?" she asked. "Aye, he  
  
has not yet been trained hand to hand but he could shoot a bow before he could fit into  
  
his crown. He has always been very good at it. So good in fact, that Thranduil had to  
  
have his first bow made especially because the longbows were taller than he was. Legolas  
  
is a very talented archer. It is too bad he is a prince, for I would love to have a man like  
  
that among my company, but oh well." Seeing that talk of archery pleased the elder,  
  
Arwen continued. "You think he is good enough to be an archer?" Aduil looked  
  
thoughtful. "Let me tell you something. Officially, I am the best archer in Greenwood.  
  
You gain that title by beating the best archer in a tournament, and you keep it until  
  
someone challenges you in a later tournament and wins. One year ago, Legolas and I  
  
were planning to do some practice shooting, when we saw that the only target that was  
  
set up was a competition-ready one, which was placed further off than the one Legolas  
  
and I practiced on. I offered to move it, but Legolas said he would like to try shooting at  
  
it as it was. He wanted to have a mock tournament with me. I agreed, and he asked me to  
  
shoot as I did in competition so he could study my form. I did so, and hit the bullseye  
  
dead on. Legolas looked at the target for a moment, and then got up and imitating me let  
  
his arrow fly. It hit straight on the bullseye just as mine had and split my arrow down the  
  
middle. He had never shot at that length before, and he had just shot equal to me. I was  
  
amazed, but since it was unofficial and no one saw, of course he got no recognition. He  
  
would not have been believed if he told someone, and he didn't. Since that day I have  
  
always been loathe to measure the boy's skill. It must suffice to say he has the most  
  
potential I've seen in some time." Aduil stopped here, and whether it was the end of the  
  
story or not Arwen did not know for at that moment Legolas approached. "Oh Arwen, I  
  
should never have left you with this old busybody." Legolas mock frowned "He'll talk  
  
until the next age if you let him." Aduil smiled. "Forgive me little princeling, she was the  
  
only one who would listen." The general said. "That's because everyone else knows  
  
better," Legolas retorted, "and don't call me little princeling." "As you wish sire. Both of  
  
you get going, the last target on the end is open, and be careful. When I blow my horn,  
  
someone will be going out to fetch the arrows, so no shooting until I blow again."  
  
Legolas nodded, and led Arwen down to the only untaken shooting station.  
  
"Have you shot before?" Legolas asked as he handed Arwen the bow. "No," she  
  
replied, "but Aduil says you are very good." Legolas shrugged. "I'm good enough to  
  
teach you how at least. That is if you want to learn." Arwen nodded, and held the bow  
  
straight out before her. Legolas adjusted and instructed her until she was in proper  
  
position. Then he reached around her and held her hands in the right position. As he  
  
moved her through the graceful positions, Arwen decided she liked archery. Finally he  
  
released her and the arrow at the same time. It hit the outer rim of the target, and putting  
  
his arm around her shoulder Legolas smiled at her. "Good shooting."  
  
Once again, Legolas and Arwen found each other alone in the abandoned corridor.  
  
They had shot for hours together, talking occasionally about nothing, until finally they  
  
had returned at the sound of the first dinner bell. "You did very well. I cannot believe you  
  
haven't shot before." Legolas praised his friend. Arwen smiled. "I had a good teacher."  
  
They smiled at each other and Legolas sighed. I should go see my dad now, but maybe  
  
I'll see you after dinner?" he suggested. "I'm afraid since I missed lessons I shall have to  
  
devote my night to Glorfindel." Arwen replied. The second bell rang, and the two parted  
  
ways. That night, Arwen found herself bored out of her mind being forced to listen to  
  
Glorfindel lecture her about various times in history when tragedy would have befell the  
  
Elves had someone famous not acted on their responsibilities. Sighing in boredom,  
  
Arwen stared out the window wishing she could be with Legolas. Suddenly a sound  
  
reached her ears, and smiling she got back to work. Legolas was with her always, and in  
  
this moment she could feel his presence all around and within her; painfully magnified by  
  
the mournful sound of a lonely flute.  
  
A/N Ok, that was chapter five. Hope you guys like it. Here are my notes to those who reviewed chapter 3.  
  
iAmDuckie131- I am glad you like it, hopefully I will update a lot more in the future.  
  
Karone Evertree- Glad you think its original, I love Legolas and Arwen romances too!  
  
Jessie: Hey you ho, hope you like it as you are my main G. Legolas is hot Aragorn is not!  
  
Megz- Sorry I didn't tell you but don't be violent! Thanks for the beta job.  
  
StriderGrrl - I always prefer a polite reviewer! Thanks for reading hope you like this chappy too.  
  
Shinigami29- Sorry, I thought you were my friend Gogax. My bad. Thanks for the review though!  
  
Gogax- Yo Go, whats goin on. DRAW MY PIC! Lol jk, thanks for stickin by me even though you like Gimli. :p  
  
Pishymishy- Hey, you rock thanks for all the support, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. 


	5. In which a challenge is issued

The next day was dreadfully uneventful for Arwen, mainly because she saw nothing of her new friend all morning. Glorfindel suspiciously eyed every move she made, and her brothers, who were still mad about the previous night refused to help her escape the unbearable tedium of her numerous lessons. In short, Arwen was stuck studying all day, and Glorfindel even insisted that she make up a good deal of the work she had missed from the day before. "What's wrong with you Arwen? You do not seem focused on your studies. You do not seem yourself." Glorfindel would sigh with a shake of his head every time he had to awaken Arwen from one of her daydreams, which were numerous, and usually involved Glorfindel fading away only to be replaced by another fair-haired elf. Lessons wore on seemingly indefinitely, and the only break Arwen was allowed was at lunchtime, when she was obliged to eat with Glorfindel in the classroom. Finally, just as Arwen began to feel that her brain's severe numbness might be worth telling her Ada about, Glorfindel held up his hand. She paused in her reading, and awaited the ambiguous question he was about to ask. "No answers are wrong," he liked to remind her, "Some are just more right than others." To her surprise however, instead of posing a question he stood and smiled. "We are done for the day." He said. "And, as it is dinnertime already, I shall invite you to accompany me to the great hall." Arwen stood and stretched. "Forgive me Glorfindel, but I think I will retire early. I am very tired this night." As if to convince him she yawned loudly. "Normally I would send you on your way, but tonight's feast will be more than a celebration. Tonight, your father's guests of honor will be the royalty of Greenwood, and I'm afraid you will have to attend. Come now milady, we will stop by your room first and find you something suitable to wear." Glorfindel took her hand and led her towards her room. 'So I will be entertaining Greenwood's royalty tonight. Maybe this feast won't be as bad as I suspected.' Arwen smirked, 'At least I know with Legolas there it won't be boring.'  
When Arwen and Glorfindel entered the hall an uneasy silence had descended on the room. They were the last two to arrive. Legolas sat across from Arwen's seat, and beside him was a man she presumed could only be King Thranduil. Legolas resembled him closely, but there were noticeable differences. For one, Thranduil's face was worn, and slightly gaunt. For another, Thranduil's features seemed less refined, even sharper than Legolas'. Legolas' mother must have passed beauty to him that his father did not possess, for although Thranduil was not ugly, his features were far too rigid to make him a rare beauty among his kind. Across from Thranduil sat her father, who staring intensely at his soup, and beside Thranduil there was an Elf Awen did not recognize. As she took her seat she realized it was Aduil, the Elf Legolas had introduced to her. "Ah," Elrond said, looking up from his soup, "Thranduil, meet my young daughter, the Evenstar of our people, Arwen Undomiel." Elrond held out his hand to guide her to her seat, which was beside him tonight. She curtsied before sitting, and Thranduil, Legolas, and Aduil all stood to bow. "It is good to finally meet you princess, your beauty surpasses all description." Legolas said in a nonchalant tone before sitting. Arwen smiled and blushed a bit to convincingly. She looked at Aduil, who had taken on a very stoic look. Arwen couldn't be sure, but she though that when she met his eyes there was a twinkle of welcome there. Unfortunately it vanished so quickly she knew it could as easily be a trick of light as a greeting. The hall fell silent again, except for the faint whispers of Megundhros, who from what Arwen gathered was debating who would win the night's archery event with her bowl of soup. Arwen shook her head. What must Thranduil think of the elder's behavior?  
Legolas nervously fished through his soup. The atmosphere of the room was like a fragile sheet of ice floating just above dangerous murky depths. The feeling made Legolas very tense, as he was hoping that his father might discover newfound respect for the Elves of Rivendell on this night. Unfortunately judging by his father's expression this was not the case. Not only was the atmosphere chilly, but the mad old she-elf from before was talking to her bowl at the other end on the quiet conversation between Arwen and her brothers. ".but they are certainly adept at archery." said one of the Twin Stars (Legolas could not yet tell them apart) "Aye, Greenwood is skilled," said the other, "but still El, Lorien has many good archers of its own, and Imladris has two surefire participants." Arwen's eyes narrowed. "Who's that?" she asked guardedly. One of the brothers grabbed his knife and fork and elaborately pointed them at himself and his twin. Arwen rolled her eyes and suddenly turned toward Legolas. "I'll bet Legolas could outshoot you both." She said smiling at him. Legolas was shocked and a bit embarrassed to be caught be Arwen eavesdropping, and now both twins had turned to him too. "Well, is what my sister says true? Have you skill with a bow Prince Legolas?" The leftmost twin asked. Legolas found himself in a spot. To declare the better archer could lead to a dispute, but his pride would not allow him to admit inadequacies, especially before his father. "I am in the shadow of Ada and Master Aduil." He replied quietly. "This is easily settled." the rightmost twin said "We can hold an archery contest." "Ahem," Elrond interrupted. "There will be no unannounced contests. If you wish to challenge Legolas you shall have to wait until he is old enough to enter the official contest." Both twins sighed and that was that.  
The rest of the evening consisted of pleasantries and weather- centered conversations, and when Legolas and Arwen were finally released the sun was already starting to set. "Its too late to go anywhere!" cried LegolasArwen smiled at him, "We could still go to the gardens. I did some reading about the last alliance today, and if you want I'll tell you about it." "That's what you were doing all day is it?" Legolas looked a little hurt. "Don't worry Legolas, I would much rather be with you than study. Glorfindel unleashed his wrath upon me though for skipping lessons yesterday. Sometimes I think its not so unbelievable that he killed the Balrog. He probably forced it to memorize the family trees of all of the Elven royalty since the dawn of the firstborn." Arwen said. Legolas smiled at her and held out his arm for her to take it. She did and they walked off to the gardens together.  
Legolas' eyes were widened with wonder as he walked through the gardens of Imladris. So great was its beauty and bounty that it was unsurpassed by any other garden on Middle Earth. Legolas paused to look at a tall tree that grew near to the path. "This is a Horple Fruit tree." Arwen informed him, as she stepped forward and reached out to touch one of its branches. "It is well-known for its delicious fruit, but also for the fact that the bounty grows so high it is nearly impossible to pick. I've never had one, but maybe someday." Legolas looked up, but the fruit lay beyond even his vision. "Wait here." He said, and he walked over to a far shorter tree with low hanging, sturdy branches. He climbed up, and then leapt through the air to the higher growing branches of the Horple. Arwen gasped at his agility. "Wait," she cried "Its too dangerous you will fall and break every bone in your body!" Legolas looked down at her and smiled reassuringly, "Worry not Milady. You forget that I am a Wood Elf. I've been climbing trees ever since I could walk far enough to reach them and I've never fallen." With this, he started further up the tree. Arwen watched his swing from branch to branch with utter balance and calm until he disappeared. After about ten minutes, she saw a small black speck falling through the branches. As it fell though, it did not grow, and when she moved under, and caught it, she realized it was not Legolas. It was a perfectly smooth black fruit about the size of a marble, a Horple fruit. Overjoyed she looked up, and jumped back only to see Legolas bound from the nearest branch to right before her. He was grinning, and he held in his now stained tunic hundreds of the tiny Horples. Arwen beamed at him, "Oh Legolas that was amazing!" she cried. "It was harder than I expected at first, but I spoke to the Horple. She is much aggrieved, and she has long wondered why no one journeys up to pick her fruit anymore. She says she used to live in Greenwood very long ago, and no one has climbed her since." Legolas said, placing a hand on the tree affectionately. "She is very old, older than both our Adas combined. A number beyond comprehension." He held out his tunic and poured the fruits into a can Arwen had found nearby for watering. "Whats this?" came a voice.  
Arwen looked up to see none other than Elladan, and Elrohir behind. "What do you  
  
have there El?" Elladan asked. "I don't know brother, you look and see what you sister  
  
has picked for us." Elrohir replied. "She's  
  
not my sister, she's yours." Elladan said taking the can from his brother. "Give those  
  
back!" Arwen yelled at her brothers. "Yeah, those are ours!" agreed Legolas  
  
angrily. "And just what are these. things anyway? Don't think I'd eat them, they look  
  
fit for an Orc!" Elrohir laughed, "Or an annoying little sister." Elladan added. Said  
  
Elrohir: "How about we see what this Prince of Mirkwood is made of. I propose a  
  
mounted archery match, winner takes the Orc chow." "A splendid idea." Elladan  
  
concured, flashing his brother a grin. Arwen was about to argue when Legolas spoke. "I  
  
agree." He said softly. "What?" Elrond's children all looked at him in confusion. "I'll go  
  
get my bow." Legolas said, and before any of them could speak again he was gone.  
  
A.N. OK, that was it! Hope you like it. I'm sorry I update so rarely, but I try to give you guys as a lot when I do. Here's the other thing! The second and only currently running L/A website is up! If you haven't gone, check it out! stylin*bebe (The Webmistress) has made it look so good and there's so many goodies, oh and make sure you sign the guestbook! The link is:  
  
So go! Now on to the shout-outs! I'm glad so many of you liked it! Personally I think I've written a better one, which incidentally I'll be posting in the very near future called "Winters of the Heart". (Sorry, couldn't resist a plug) Its about L/E as adults, so that's whats coming up!  
  
To Meg: Even if you don't review thanks for the beta gal. You're ok! (Even if you do like Dumbledore better than Gandalf)  
  
To Daydreamer22688: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. I'm glad you thought the last one was good. Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
To Azura Greenleaf: I agree, they do make a good couple! We're just a small band of L/A fans in a sea of A/A fans, so thanks for your review it means a lot to me.  
  
To Pishymishy: Hey, its you! I know you! Thanks for reviewing for me again. You totally rock!  
  
To Karone Evertree: Hey, cool name. (Sorry, I dunno where that outburst came from) Thanks, I like to do long spaced out updates and I thank you for your patience. Sorry about those typos, FF.net was having issues, so I hope this chapter is better. Also, thanks for your comment, and please feel free to say you like the story as many times as you want ;)  
  
To Astronema: Hehe, thanks for the review. I think. (:  
  
To Musicstarlover: Thanks for your review. I'm very happy that you liked my story. What would Thrandy and Rondy think if they found out? Hmm, I don't know but it wouldn't be pretty. Let us wait and see what the future holds.  
  
To Shmag: Again, thanks for the betas/reviews  
  
To Jessie: Hey, thanks so much for the review! Jessie here if you don't know her is an A/L author too, and you should really read her stories. She has a lot more better ones and shes been writing for a lot longer than I have. Jessie, you rock!  
  
To Gionareth: Well now look what you just went and did, my head's been inflated to twice its normal size. Thanks so much for your comments, they keep me goin.  
  
To Kawaii Elf Girl: I agree, Legolas seems to like nice Thrandy better. I think we could keep our Elven king happy a few chapters more maybe.Thanks for the review!  
  
-J.P. 


	6. In which partings are bittersweet

The two twins looked dumbfounded at each other and at Arwen. By the time Elrond's  
  
children had turned their staring in the direction their comrade had gone, his long  
  
purposeful strides had taken Legolas all the way up to the steps of the last homely house.  
  
After a moment, he merged with the stream of Elves entering and exiting and disappeared  
  
behind walls of stone. There was, by that time, a large crowd of scholars and servants  
  
about busily performing both their usual tasks, and acting upon added pressures of the  
  
nightly banquets and festivities. Legolas hurried towards his rooms fighting against the  
  
current of elves. He took the passage Arwen had showed him, not only because he knew  
  
it better than the normal way, and also to escape the infinitely overcrowded halls and the  
  
impersonal bumps and bruises that came with using them. The hallway, deserted in times  
  
of normalcy, had been forgotten despite the extenuating circumstances, and Legolas  
  
walked the rest of the way in silence, meeting no one. He glanced to the ground almost  
  
involuntarily as he passed by the place of his encounter with Jamill, but he tuned away  
  
with a greater conviction, borne of shame, immediately wishing he had just gone through  
  
the crowded main corridor.  
  
"Think he'll come back?" Elladan asked his brother. "Ha, I should say not. He is  
  
probably off crying to daddy or something." Elrohir replied. They both laughed, not in a  
  
cruel way, but more jubilantly, as though they had already out-shot the golden-haired  
  
prince. Time passed slowly. They waited. For a while, the twins exchanged banter, each  
  
topping the other with a better joke about Legolas losing, Legolas being a coward, or  
  
Greenwood Elves in general. Occasionally Arwen would chime in with a retort or an  
  
insult in their direction, but eventually, she became weary of breath and left them to their  
  
fun. More time passed, and to Arwen's amazement, found even the twins silent. Daylight  
  
turned to dusk, and duck to the inkiness of night. All about them, torches were lit and  
  
from the great double doors began to pour grander elves, until the servants were the  
  
minority of the throng. The feast had obviously ended, and the night's entertainment was  
  
being pleasantly anticipated with the aid of an agreeable wind ensemble, accompanied by  
  
a rich, full dessert wine, which flowed freely indeed as the great Bruinen.  
  
It was about the time that a spider began to attach its thread to his nose that something  
  
began to dawn on the elder of the twin stars. "That dirty, little goblin- spawn!" was all  
  
Elladan said at first, and both of his siblings looked at him strangely. "Do not be so  
  
dense! Isn't it obvious what has happened here? He knew we would we could outshoot  
  
him, so he has conned us into standing out here all night." This brought about the  
  
realization to the other two of just how long they had been standing there, and Elrohir  
  
assumed the same look of betrayal as his brother. "How dare he? Has he no honor?" The  
  
younger asked of the elder. "He won't after I'm through with him!" declared the elder,  
  
who began to march towards the castle, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. His brother  
  
came soon after, and they made for quite a sight, pushing against the jubilant drove of  
  
elves in the most Elrond-like manner that they could muster. They assumed this particular  
  
countenance only when there was serious business to be done, as now, where there was a  
  
nagging fly assaulting their dignity to be dealt with.  
  
Arwen on the other hand, continued to stand there. Through her mind ran the same  
  
thought, how? How, she wondered, could Legolas have done such a cruel thing over a  
  
silly archery contest? Her mind didn't seem to want to process the information, only  
  
repeat it again and again. It may seem a silly thing to feel betrayed about, but to Arwen,  
  
who had considered Legolas in the few days of their companionship, the truest of friends,  
  
it was rendered speechless by what to her seemed so momentous a thing. Standing alone  
  
now, she could scarce believe the same boy who had risked his neck just to bring her a  
  
smile and some silly fruits had left them all out to dry. It was imponderable, simply an  
  
enigma. In desperation, she sought out Legolas, and the answers only he could provide.  
  
She moved quickly, desperate to reach Legolas with her questions before her brothers  
  
could with their fists. Fortunately, she already knew the way to his quarters.  
  
Unfortunately, it would not take them long to find a servant who could point them in the  
  
right direction. She hurried through the hallways, which were difficult to navigate, due to  
  
the armies of Elves coming in the opposite direction. By the time she finally reached the  
  
desired guest wing, the celebrations were already underway, meaning most guests were at  
  
least beyond the guest corridors by now. Coming to a halt at the door, and both relieved  
  
and nervous to have not seen her brothers yet, Arwen knocked softly on the door. She had  
  
been introduced to Legolas officially at dinner, so she could always feign an offer of her  
  
company for the festivities if Thranduil or one of his advisers were present. Footsteps  
  
approached from beyond the solid walnut door. It swung open slowly, and it was a shock  
  
to her to see Elrohir standing in the frame. "Its only you is it?" He said, a bit relieved.  
  
She pushed past her brother and quickly searched the room. He walked in behind her,  
  
leaning on the luxuriously carved headboard of the fine bed. Legolas was nowhere in  
  
sight. "Where's Elladan! What have you two done to Legolas?" Arwen cried at him,  
  
"Where are they, tell me now!" Elrohir frowned at his sister's insubordination. "I was  
  
going to ask you the same question. As you can see he obviously isn't here. As for  
  
Elladan, he's looking elsewhere." This reply stopped her short, and Arwen looked at  
  
them strangely. "One would suspect this Legolas could be hiding anywhere in the palace,  
  
or even down at the festival. Unfortunately that explanation does not account for the lack  
  
of personal articles in this room." He continued. She glanced around her again, more  
  
studiously this time. Sure enough, the room looked empty. She walked into the bathroom  
  
and found the countertop bare, as untouched as a fresh layer of snow. The room showed  
  
no sign of being occupied, and she found none as she searched among its articles. Her  
  
brother made no move to help, but watched her emotionlessly. She paused, as she came  
  
again to the empty washbasin. She watched her own tear plunk onto the smooth vessel,  
  
and meander down its sides. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Let's go Evenstar. Ada will  
  
know." Elrohir said softly. He gently lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her from  
  
the room. She held a strand of his fine, chestnut mane. It was slightly lighter than her  
  
own, and softer than a fawn's down. She cradled it and leaned into its soft pillow.  
  
As soon as the voices around them became louder and Arwen felt her brother finally  
  
pause at some intersection of Elven traffic. She tapped his shoulder, stepping out of the  
  
crowd, kneeled to let her off. "Thanks El." She whispered into his still lowered ear, and  
  
she softly kissed him on the forehead. He smiled at her and immediately rose up again.  
  
They walked together until they spied Elrond speaking to Elladan. "Ah, if it isn't my  
  
good child." Elrond said, as they approached, taking Arwen into his arms. Elrohir rolled  
  
his eyes and moved to stand beside his brother. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Arwen?  
  
Surely you must more enjoy the festivities with the stars as your roof." Arwen nodded to  
  
her father. "Everyone's enjoying tonight." said Elrohir, "Well I mean almost everyone. I  
  
must say I've seen none of Thranduil's people tonight." He added coolly. "Nor shall  
  
you." His father replied. All three siblings gave their father their full attentions. "Just  
  
after the dinner party earlier today, a messenger arrived clothed in the livery of  
  
Greenwood. Shortly thereafter, Thranduil announced that he must decline any further  
  
hospitality. Quick as they could, all his folk packed up their things and accompanied the  
  
sun over the horizon. And I tried so hard to be amiable." Elrond shook his head as he  
  
faded off. "All of them?" Elladan exclaimed, "Left for good?" Elrond nodded firmly, "I  
  
shan't expect we shall see any of Thranduil's elves save the offhand messenger for some  
  
time now." Arwen turned towards the wilderness and stared off as far as her eyes could  
  
see. She thought back to her conversations with him on the balcony. The landscape had  
  
been clear then, clear and distinct for miles around. Now, it was dark, and her vision was  
  
subdued by the thickness of the night. Arwen could see nothing.  
  
The Starlight Festival was over, and seemingly the entire population of Rivendell was  
  
letting out a long withheld breath as things returned to normal. Most of the guests were  
  
gone, save a few of Elrond's closest friends, and a few sprouts had appeared in the  
  
trampled ground that had been tent city. Arwen made her way slowly to her lesson. This  
  
day, Glorfindel had bid her come to one of the great portrait halls. "That we may have a  
  
more visual experience," he had told her. She walked carelessly, not paying attention to  
  
where she was going, for she knew the corridors well and had no use for caution or great  
  
mental strain in navigating them. It was by chance that she glanced up just in time to see  
  
that she had unconsciously taken a strange path. It took her but a minute to recognize it as  
  
the one she had used so often with Legolas. She continued on, running her hand along its  
  
dusty walls fondly, and turned the corner to the scene of the fight.  
  
The unkempt floor was still marked by the blood of the Greenleaf. Pausing above the  
  
stain, she frowned at it. It only reminded her how dearly she missed her good friend, and  
  
that their friendship should come to so unexpected an end.'So vile is the only thing left  
  
of him in Rivendell,' she thought sadly, looking away from the spot. Suddenly her eyes  
  
caught something. The window was slightly agape. It was just the teeniest crack, but was  
  
distinctive to her sharp Elven eyes. 'Strange that this window should be left open,' she  
  
thought, 'considering that no one must come to close it at night.' She stepped closer, and  
  
tried to peer out through the pane, but it was covered with a thick film of some unknown  
  
airborne quantities, and to see out was impossible. She gently pushed the window open  
  
all the way, and when its rusty hinges gave, glanced out. The window looked out over  
  
one of the smaller inner gardens, which dotted her father's great complex. Straight in  
  
front of her was a tree. It as tall as the window and Arwen guessed it was about her age. It  
  
had few lower branches, but exploded into greenery further up. She examined the  
  
handsome creature, when again; something out of the ordinary caught her eye. Sitting  
  
precariously on a branch extending towards the window was a small bundle. She leaned  
  
dangerously far out until she could reach the branch it was on, but her disturbance proved  
  
disastrous for the object's balance, and it fell to the soft ground.  
  
All lessons forgotten, she raced back down to reach the garden before someone else  
  
thought to take a nice morning stroll through the gardens. She reached the garden in  
  
record time, and to her great relief, spied the same bundle lying in the grass. It was green,  
  
though of a dark forest-like shade which contrasted with the greenery around it. She  
  
scooped it up gingerly, and cradled it for a moment. It was a square of fabric wrapped  
  
around some unknown thing. Arwen sat down against the tree and reverently untied the  
  
topknot. Off of her lap spilled several small, marble shaped fruits. They had held up  
  
fantastically well considering their rather sudden drop, and not a flaw shone on their  
  
shining, ebony skin. Arwen picked one up, and examined it amazed. Suddenly she saw a  
  
design, which the Horple's absence had revealed on the fabric itself. Only a small corner  
  
of the insignia was visible, but Arwen recognized it immediately. She smiled tenderly,  
  
and a bittersweet tear fell down her childlike face, for on the very center of the cloth,  
  
embroidered with fine stitches, the crest of Greenwood's royalty.  
  
Hehe, THAT'S IT! There ain't no more.unless I decide to write the sequel I've been planning all this time.well we'll see if anyone's still reading this. Sorry about the formatting on that last chapter. I really did space it.Anyway, you may say "HEY JP! Why the heck was this chapter so damn rushed?" (At which point anyone within hearing distance of you will look up strangely and wonder when you named the computer JP) Well, I wanted to give you a sense of how Arwen feels. You'd think it was rushed if you were her too!  
  
Niki: Here it is. I hope its interesting enough for you. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Rylee Smith: Yeah well, you have to consider that this is the twins interacting with "the brat prince of mirkwood" and their sister. I hope you enjoyed the softer side of Elrohir in this chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Luntetuurewen: Thanks! This really isn't anything as good as Romeo and Juliet but tahts sooo nice of you! ::hugs::  
  
Karone Evertree: So sorry about the spacing! This chapter should be different. Anyway.thanks for the review. (Still like your name)  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl: I know, you want to stab me because I didn't put in the archery. I know, sadness ( Anyway, maybe in the sequel.  
  
Meg: MEG! GANDALF COULD KICK DUMBLE-no 'E' on the end-DOR's butt. Thanks for the beta as always. You rock.but you left your review to early, much like you are trying to make me go to UW too early!  
  
Pishymishy: Yay! You are still reading! That gladdens me. Anyway, Legolas is cute isn't he? I didn't make him that way, it's just his nature. (:  
  
Thanks you guys. You've been so supportive of me. I am really in your debt. Cheers to all and I hope to see you later! 


End file.
